


The Butterfly Effect

by Sick_Mind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis Size, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_Mind/pseuds/Sick_Mind
Summary: Set in the post-apocalyptic U.S. where, after a "miraculous" gene therapy went wrong, all men are born abnormally large in every proportion and with seriously diminished ability to orgasm. They have three option: take invasive medication which permanently turns off the reproductive system, let the unchecked and unreleasable sexual tension drive them mad or join a state-run program and get paired up with genetically compatible females under the condition of marriage. Of course, every male is signed-up for the programme, waiting and hoping to be Paired. Rey, on the other hand, would love to unsign from the program but girls are never given that choice. She is still an anomaly. Aged 22 and unpaired, she stays at the preparation facility and undergoes testing in order to determine her Pair without any success. She is almost happy with her situation until Chapter 1 happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to read the tags - this is a dark story with heavy topics of institutionalized rape, serious emotional deprivation, slavery etc. Eventually, everything will be well, but the first few chapters will be seriously messed up. Also, this is my first fanfiction so I am very grateful for any comments or suggestion, just please be mindful that English is not my first language and I have no beta-reader. Thank you!

Prologue - The Orange Viagra

It all started very innocently and inconspicuously with flashy add banners at the various popular porn sites. They didn´t look like anything special. “Try our miraculous pill and get that nine inches you have always wanted!” together with a crude cartoon picture of a big bad wolf with a grotesque growing penis aimed at a red riding hood.

Nobody in their right mind would give it a second look. But unfortunately for the future of the human kind, the pills were cheap enough to find some customers despite the shitty advertising. Soon, the cartoon wolf and his growing cock were replaced with real-life “before/after” pictures and the word of mouth got around: “It works!” And for once, nobody was exaggerating. Soon, the pill became the new craze of the nation.

The consumption of the pills peaked around 2030 when more than 65% of the male population had personal experience with usage of the pills and their miraculous effects. The product was then called “Orange Viagra” and the lack of proper regulation allowed for it to be sold on every corner. Despite the popularity, nobody was able to decode what was in it. The competitors fruitlessly paid huge amounts of money to the best chemists in the country, the government threaten to ban the drug but the producers knew that the public was on their side and revealed nothing. The secret behind the success of the pill was finally demasked during court deposition a decade later: the pill was a very sophisticated mix of growth hormones and gene therapy. It forced the cells in the incriminated area back into the state of pubertal growth while removing the limits set by evolution. Of course, the premise was that it is physically impossible to grow a penis to the point it could not be used for sex: “Even if you remove individual limitations, there is no way that you can go beyond generally applicable mechanics.” Said the expert during the deposition. Needless to say that he was totally wrong.

The first lawsuit took place around 2032 – a consumer was suing because his penis grew to a very uncomfortable size of 11 inches and he also experienced problems with erection. The company settled, the issue was shushed and forgotten. In the following years, more and more of such cases popped out but nobody was able to connect the dots. Not until the first generation of children whose fathers took the drug reached the puberty and pushed the “average size” significantly up. The erectile dysfunction slowly transformed into a common inability to cum properly. And if the affected men were even able to find a girl who would like to get stuffed with an overlarge cock, they still could not get themselves off.

Finally, it was discovered that the residue of the drugs seeped through the water supply system into the drinking water without anybody noticing until men and boys who have never personally even touched the pill started to show the symptoms. By 2050, there was no longer any company to sue, only generations of men who reached proportions unfit for normal sex life and without the ability to orgasm. The frustration soon pent up and the government had to act or face destructive revolution led by millions of men desperate for any release they may find. On the brink of calamity a solution was found - when it is no longer possible to manipulate men´s bodies back into normalcy, it was time to upgrade the females as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for all the comments received for the "Prolog" chapter. Yes, you were right to guess that the Handmaiden´s Tale was a part of my inspiration but I do not aim precisely that way (no forced impregnation). I hope that my attempts at humor are not too much while mixed with such serious topics, I would love to hear more thought from the readers so if you have any comments, please share :) In any case, buckle up, the story is just starting!

Rey woke up in her room just before the dawn, when everything was quiet and grey. She kept her eyes closed for a minute, just enjoying the warmth of her bed and the calmness of the single room. She was happy when they decided to move her from a shared dormitory to a single room, even though the other girls saw it as punishment or prevention of her "bad influence". 

Rubbing her eyes, Rey finally sat up a moment later, slowly moving her unwilling body out of bed and through her morning routines. She put on clothes (a standardized set of grey overall with a sweatshirt on top), brushed her hair back from her face, brushed her teeth and finally put on a thin silver wristband which immediately hummed to life and adjusted to tightly wrap around her skinny arm. She felt it warm up as it took in her vitals. It has always made her rather uneasy because any abnormality would earn her a doctor visit and she really wanted to keep _that_  experience to the necessary minimum.

Moving out of her room, she joined the stream of other girls and teachers who were on their way to breakfast. Once she got her tray she sat down at the end of the cafeteria. It´s been her spot for more than two years now. Ever since she somehow "graduated" without moving forward and so lost any classmates to fraternize with. Still, Rey had no regrets, she remembered well how tiresome it was to eat every meal in the company of teenage girls who had their thoughtless heads filled with romantic images of their future Pair. Sometimes, she just wanted to scream at them: " _Go and find yourself a life goal that does not require you to live on your back!_ " not that they would listen to her anyway. Seven years ago, when she came to the Pre-Match Academy herself, she has exactly the same view of things but all her hopes quickly vanished... At that point, Rey had to mentally shake herself to get rid of these uneasy thoughts about past and future. She hated how it still got to her whenever she let her mind wander free for only a minute.

"Rey!" she turned around to see one of the faculty members heading her way. His name was Finn, and she could not imagine her life without him. Rey smiled and moved to make a space for him on the bench next to her.

 

"Hey there, big F!" she smiled. "Still up for that hike in the afternoon?" Rey really tried not to sound too eager, but her flushed cheeks gave her away. She was looking toward this rare opportunity to go outside the Academy for more than a month now.

Finn smiled encouragingly and nodded: "Yes. I have some individual sessions scheduled for this morning, but the offer still stands. I will find you in the garages?" He didn´t really need to ask, the garages were the only reason why Rey wasn´t completely mad with boredom. 

"Yes!" she smiled and the pair started chatting about all possible places they might go visit - definitely the small forest just beyond the premises of the Academy, maybe they could even climb that small hill and see beyond! Whenever Rey thought back to that moment, remembering how carefree and full of excitement she was that morning she always thought that she should have known that something bad was coming. There was simply no way that her fucked-up life of an unclaimed twenty-two years old virgin would allow her to simply go for a hike with her friend.

"Attention please!" the voice from the above sounded metallic and unfriendly. "All unclaimed-ones over twenty are summoned to the director´s office. Effective immediately!" the message sounded general but there was only one girl in the entire Academy who fit the profile. Rey´s heart sunk, she instantly felt sick to her stomach.

"Dammit, any idea what they might want with you?" Finn asked her, his hand slipped under the table to squeeze her knee encouragingly. It was a risky move because they were still in public but Rey loved him for taking that risk. She felt her inner panic subside, even just a little.

"No. I am not scheduled for a check-up until the next month. I didn´t do anything different than usual. Oh you don´t think that this might be about the Pairing, right?" she had to curl her hands into fists to stop them from trembling.

"That´s unlikely, they have no reason to run your tests again outside the schedule." Finn gave her one more squeeze "It´s probably just some formality or maybe Hux just wants to replenish his ego by screaming at somebody..." once he saw the horrified look Rey gave him, Finn quickly added: "But I am sure it´s nothing. C´mon Peanut, you need to go, there is no point in aggravating him with waiting." Rey just nodded.

"I will take care of your trail, just go." Finn smiled at her again as she moved on wooden legs outside the cafeteria and down the halls towards the center of the academy. The director´s office was on the top floor just above the main hall. It had a great view which Rey never enjoyed. She hated that room and she hated its owner even more. Armitage Hux, a living reminder that the Drug damaged more than man´s bodies - it must surely affect their brains too because there was no way that somebody would be such an asshole by nature.

"Sit down." Hux smiled at her. Rey felt her panic rise to its peak, Hux _never_ smiled, oh god. She did not believe her voice to say anything, so she just nodded and sat on the simple chair right in front of Hux´s lavish desk.

"Dearest Rey, I am happy to inform you that I found a perfect solution to your problem," Hux announced with a smile. He looked at her in an odd day, almost like she was a prey and he wanted to launch over the desk at her if she moved too quickly or said the wrong thing.

"M-My problem, sir?" she stuttered.

"Oh yes, it took quite a while to figure out what we should do with you. You know, up until now, there have been no rules for females who cannot be Paired, that´s why we just keep up the testing." at that, Hux pointed to a thick manila envelope on his desk and continued, his eyes never leaving Rey´s face. "I went over your file again, you have been tested a dozen times with no outcome. Your results are too out of the ordinary, nobody matches you quite right. It looks that the Pairing is not an option for you but don´t worry, I have volunteered to provide for you." 

"Provide for me?" her voice sounded like a squeak even to her own eyes and Hux obviously enjoyed it, "W-What do you mean sir? Volunteered, how?" 

"Oh I petitioned for a small addition to the Pairing law, you know and I am happy to tell you that from now on, any girl who remains unpaired by the age of twenty might be claimed outside the pairing system by any man who can evidence enough sources." Rey felt weak to her stomach, if she was not already sitting, her legs would definitely buckle under her.

"OF course, you need to undergo one last testing just to be sure and then you will be transferred into my care. I must say, my wife is very much looking forward to some relief from her...duties. But not as much as I do, of course." Hux smiled again and rose from his seat, walking calmly around the table to stand before her. Rey didn´t wait for that, she bolted towards the door as quickly as she could, mindlessly hoping that she will somehow make it out of the room and somewhere far away from this nightmare. But Hux was prepared, he caught her before she could even touch the door, his hands holding onto her upper arms as he pressed her against the wood with a brutal strength. 

Rey felt vomit rise to her throat as she felt the full length of his body behind herself. He was already hard. The chase obviously excited him.

"Oh no, my dearest, there is nowhere to run. It´s almost done, you know. I will take you to the testing right now and then you will leave this place forever as my personal little fucktoy. God knows that Phas needs some rest and you are just perfect for the job. Don´t worry, I don´t care about _compatibility_ , in my mind, you have exactly what is necessary to fit me." he whispered hotly right to her ear, and rubbed his cock into her ass and lower back. It felt like an iron pipe. Rey felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please, please don´t do this! Please Mr Hux, you know I have never been trained for the Pairing, I can´t..." pure horror chocked her and she could not continue. Hux just laughed, sneaking one hand around her torso to squeeze her small breast painfully.

"Don´t worry, dove, I will train you just right myself. Broke you in as you should have been years ago." he gave her another squeeze and then pushed his hand under the jumpsuit. She felt him find the zipper in the front of the overall and pull it down.

"Maybe we should start right away, hm? They say that the sooner girl starts the more flexible she can become and believe me Rey, you will need to be _very_ flexible to please me."

"NO! No, please no" she struggled with little success. Hux just laughed again, smacking her with the back of his right hand. His hand was between her legs now, feeling her over the underwear.

"No. You said I need to be tested, They cannot do that if you...if you do anything." she tried, hoping that his own rules will get to him. Hux loved the system, after all. She felt him still instantly. 

"Aren´t you a clever little thing? And here I thought that you were too frightened to listen to me." another pause and then, Rey felt Hux´s hand mercifully withdraw from her crotch. "Very well. Come and sit. If you move I will tear you up right here, regardles of the testing. Do you understand?" She just nodded and let him drag her back to the chair.

Hux wasted no time to call the testing facility - small hospital-like building located in the west wing of the Academy. 

"I need some out-of schedule testing. Yes, it´s that thing we talked about already. Yes, full-scale tests of compatibility." there was a pause and Hux frowned, visibly unhappy with what he heard from the other side of the phone. "What do you mean tomorrow? There should have been vacancy for today! I specifically...." Rey just sat there, swallowing tears and trembling. But the idea that she might have another day! Maybe she can run away somehow? Tell Finn? There surely must be something that can be done! She felt a small spark of hope rise in her chest.

"Fine! Fine I will take tomorrow then." with that Hux let the phone fell back, "Looks like this is your lucky day. The testing is scheduled for tomorrow at eight. You are not to leave your room until then, so I suggest that you start packing your things. Now go!" he smiled and waved her out.

Once out of the office, Rey basically run down the stairs, not caring about anything other than her urgent need to go find Finn. She didn´t care about whether this will get her into trouble. There was nothing they could do to her to make her future life worse.

She didn´t bother to knock. "Finn?! Finn please I need to talk..." she stopped abruptly, looking over the small office of her favorite teacher who was very currently kissing with some...guy? Was that even possible? Maybe she went absolutely mad. She knew that Finn was unpaired but...

"Rey!" Finn and his companion jumped and moved away from each other arms. 

"I...I am so sorry, but I really need to talk to you, Finn. Please!" she pleaded. She did not care about what Finn was doing, not when she was just a step away from absolute disaster.

"Peanut...uh, just...just sit, ok? I will only take a minute." Finn nodded and take his lover by the hand. The guy was tall and looked a little Hispanic, with warm tanned complexion, black hair and brown eyes. They both left the office, but Finn made good on his promise and returned quickly.

"You look like somebody just assaulted you. What happened with Hux?" he asked, kneeling in front of her, taking her hands into his to calm her down. Rey just broke into tears and for several minutes Finn just stroke her back, waiting for her to start.

"Hux wants to claim me." she breathed.

"What? That´s nonsense, Hux is already Paired, I saw his wife, she is exactly as pleasant as he is." Finn frowned.

"No he...he will just take me. Somehow, the law changed and if you turn twenty without a pair, he might just take you and..." she was sobbing, struggling to put her horror into words but Finn was quick to understand.

"Oh shit!" he swore. Rey looked up as he rose and start kicking the wall. "That little piece of shit, I was afraid that he might pull something like that. The way he looked at you made me sick." 

Finn´s rage somehow finally helped Rey to calm down. "Is there anything that can be done? They will test me tomorrow to ascertain that I cannot be paired so there is some time." 

"Oh Peanut, let me call someone. She is a politician, maybe she can pull something off, at least give us some time?" Finn tried to smile encouragingly but it was more like a grimace.

Rey rocked on her chair back and forth and listened as Finn called somebody named "Senator". The call was surprisingly long, Finn described the problem and after some time, the person on the other side was apparently able to pull out the specific rules. Both Rey and Finn carefully listened as the Senator read them out.

"Wait right there, Senator. Could you just repeat the last sentence? What do you mean by "full-scale testing" ?" Finn asked suddenly. Rey inhaled sharply, that´s what Hux mentioned as well, she was sure she heard him request that for her.

"It means that the testing includes all unpaired males who have not yet undergo the surgery. Even those who, for some reason, are not in the usual pool of eligible Pairs. It does not happen very often, usually only because they already used up all of their shots without a match which is very rare. If it happens they usually pay for a few more bore they give up but I...yeah I know some who just did not bother even trying..." the voice suddenly sounded very bitter.

"They have to pay for this?" Finn asked shocked.

"Not for the first ten or so but after that, yes. There is a fee to keep yourself in the draft but if you get so far without a Pair after thirty, your chances are really low and..." Finn continued to listed to the statistic but Rey could not really focus. All she could think about was the uncounted number of men without the Pair described by the Senator. Men stuck in the system for so long that they gave up hope of ever finding anybody who would be right for them. Was it for them just like it was for her? Did they also felt relieved, somehow, but also alone, desperate, forgotten and unwanted?

Somehow, at that moment she knew that her Pair was still out there. Waiting for her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
